ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick Wilde (Zootopia)
Nick Wilde is the protagonist of Zootopia franchise. He is voiced by Jason Bateman. Nick's singing voice was provided by George Michael in 2017 film Zootopia SINGS!. He´s villain appearance is coming in Sons of Halloween Personality Nick is generally charismatic, sociable, street-smart, wise-cracking and highly intelligent. A shifty, sly, mischievous and cunning fox, traits supposedly common to all foxes, Nick is easygoing and slick, easily conning and tricking others through his charm and friendly demeanor for money. He nearly always has a sly smile on his face and seems unfazed throughout most of the events. Due to his troubled history, Nick grew to be cynical, devious and prejudiced himself, and due to the events, he developed a fear of muzzles and a dislike towards prey. Unlike Judy, he viewed the world of Zootopia as an abysmal place, where dreams are nothing more than far-off fantasies, and those who strive to become something more than they're stereotyped to be, are simply wasting their time and energy. Nevertheless, he kept a somewhat positive aura by embracing and exploring his strong points, which were his wits, intelligence and ability to con practically everyone he came across. He also maintained a strong sense of humor, as he often uses wisecracks as a coping mechanism when found in a troublesome situation. As a result of his past, Nick grew to be uncaring towards the opinions of other mammals, no matter how cruel, giving him a sense of strength and independence. These traits would ultimately play a crucial role in solving Zootopia's deadliest conspiracy and would lead Nick to understand that it is possible to become something more than you're stereotyped to be. Though he appeared to be uncaring to those around him, Nick was sympathetic towards those who experience prejudice, like he did in the past. Witnessing firsthand the trials and tribulations that Judy was wrongfully forced to endure while fighting to prove her worth on the police force, Nick became a firm supporter to the bunny, subsequently proving himself to be quite fearless and protective when it comes to those he cared about. However, Nick's love for Judy would also act as his weakness, bringing about his vulnerability and rendering him capable of becoming strongly affected by the viewpoints of someone else. He is quite resentful towards those he held a personal trust towards, particularly the ones he personally believed to have accepted him. Said anger was present when Judy publicly stated the feral disease to be due to the predators' biology, which caused Nick to feel betrayed towards their apparent friendship when she had essentially reinforced prejudice of predators, foxes included. Even so, his laid-back nature makes him a quick forgiver, as his care for others ultimately overrides his occasional bitterness. As collected as he appears to be, Nick doesn't handle intense situations particularly well, compared to Judy (a trained officer, granted) who generally maintains her composure and takes charge of situations when things go haywire. Contrast to this, Nick often goes into immediate panic when in danger, becoming anxious, cowering in fear, and pessimistically jumping to the conclusion that he'll soon meet his demise, seen several times throughout the Otterton case. Nevertheless, he was unwilling to abandon Judy in these situations, against her wishes, and even before their relationship matured; this would hint at Nick's selflessness before his true nature was revealed to Judy. Gallery Nick wilde clothe.gif Nick wilde feet.gif Nick wilde push judy hopps.gif|Nick Knock Judy Nick wilde foot no tail art.png Nick wilde foot art.png Nick wilde and judy hopps statue.png Nick wilde no pants.png Nick wilde base 2.png Nick Wilde Base Art 1.png Nick Wilde as Robin Hood Art 1.png Tbx nickwilde.png Sheriff Nick Wilde.jpeg Nick Wilde.png Nick walk 1.png Nick walk 2.png Nick walk 3.png Nick walk 4.png Nick walk 5.png Nick walk 6.png Nick walk 7.png Nick walk 8.png Nick walk 9.png Nick walk 10.png Nick walk 11.png Nick Wilde Base Art 1.png Nick Wilde as Robin Hood Art 1.png Naked judy and nick running.png Nick Wilde Theme Sequel.png zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5225.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5227.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5228.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5229.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5238.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5290.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5305.jpg zootopia-disneyscreencaps.com-5339.jpg Nick naked turns around 1.png Nick naked turns around 2.png Nick naked turns around 3.png Nick naked turns around 4.png Nick naked turns around 5.png Nick naked turns around 6.png Nick naked turns around 7.png Nick naked turns around 8.png Nick naked turns around 9.png Nick naked turns around 10.png Nick naked turns around 11.png Category:Foxes Category:Zootopia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Clumsy Category:Good characters Category:Fictional characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Zootopia characters Category:Imaginationland 2 Characters Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit 2 Characters Category:Villains Category:Bullies Category:Prisoners Category:Neutral Characters Category:Wild Kratts Category:Comic Relief Category:Dimwits